


Anytime

by Waddles889



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Keith (Voltron), i crave that sweet sweet validation, i knocked this out in like 25 minutes, idk what else to tag it, its pretty tame, its third person tho, please please comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddles889/pseuds/Waddles889
Summary: Lance broke the silence first."I had a boyfriend," he said softly, "back on Earth."Keith raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything."I haven't seen him since I left for the Garrison. He probably thinks I'm dead."***Lance disappears for a few hours, and Keith goes to look for him.





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> a lil bit of langst for y'all  
> i promise i'm trying to work on my other stuff too  
> mostly i just thought of this earlier and wanted to write something for it
> 
> also comment it cures my depression

No one had seen Lance for a few hours.

Usually, this was normal. People disappeared for hours at a time a lot on the castleship, off training, or programming, or planning, or just hanging out alone. But Keith wasn’t so sure this was a normal disappearance.

Earlier that day, Lance had seemed withdrawn. He cracked a few jokes, but mostly stayed quiet with his arms crossed and shoulders hunched over. He only stayed with the others for the length of time it took for the debrief of the plan for the day. Then he retreated back somewhere in the vast spaceship.

Keith hadn’t wanted to train alone today, feeling a little too separate from the group. He hadn’t had very much interaction with the team the past week, and who better to talk to than Lance, the most talkative of the seven?

That’s when his disappearance was made clear.

Lance wasn’t in his room, or in the kitchen, or in the lounge, or in the Blue or Red Lions’ hangars. He wasn’t on the bridge or Kaltenecker’s pasture. Hunk and Pidge denied seeing him after the debrief. Keith frowned. Where could he have gone? He wouldn’t have  _ left _ , would he?

It was sheer luck that Keith stumbled upon him. Lance was in one of the less used rooms, one with a long window, the kind that took up almost the entire top half of the wall. It had a sort of window seat, which Lance was sitting on, resting his head and arms on the sill. The view past the glass was incredible, a deep void speckled with dots of white and swirls of purple, pink, and blue. Clusters of stars pierced the endless black of the vacuum.

Keith hovered in the doorway, not wanting to startle Lance or interrupt whatever he was thinking. Lance spotted his reflection in the window anyway, however, and half-glanced at him before looking back out at the wondrous expanse of space. A mutual silence lingered between them.

.

.

.

Lance broke the silence first.

“I had a boyfriend,” he said softly, “back on Earth.”

Keith raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything.

“I haven’t seen him since I left for the Garrison. He probably thinks I’m dead.”

There was another pause. Keith leaned against the doorframe, watching Lance. He knew it was coming, but he was still caught off-guard by Lance’s next statement.

“I miss him.”

Lance sat up and turned towards Keith. “I miss him, but I’m not sad enough.”

Keith furrowed his brow. How could someone not be sad enough?

There was a shuffle as Lance shifted completely away from the window and looked down at his hands. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen him that I don’t know if I remember exactly what he looks like. I can’t remember his voice.” Lance looked up at Keith. “I don’t remember if I love him. It’s like he’s not a real person anymore, but it’s been so long that missing him is just something that I do.”

Lance sighed and looked back down at his hands.

Keith didn’t know how to respond. He’d never had a boyfriend. He’d never really talked to people before, anyhow. But he didn’t need to say anything.

“Thanks for listening, Keith,” Lance said. Keith nodded, allowing his expression to soften. There was another silence, but it was quick and comfortable. Before Keith could turn to leave, Lance stood up and walked over.

“Wanna hit the training deck?” he asked, linking his arm with Keith’s.

Keith smiled.

 

“Anytime.”

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> idk why but when people put the "fin." thing at the end of their stuff it's so aesthetically pleasing i just had to


End file.
